slime_loversfandomcom-20200214-history
Rain
Rain is a recurring character in the fighting game series Mortal Kombat by Netherrealm Studios, formerly known as Midway Character Overview Rain originated as a small prank inserted in the attract screen of Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 by Ed Boon himself, using the game's text to identify him. Although he is not actually in the game, players searched relentlessly for him, though he would later appear as a playable character in the Super Nintendo and Sega Genesis versions of the game. He is introduced as an orphan who lost his parents to Shao Kahn's invasion of Edenia and would later be captured to serve under him. Mortal Kombat (2011) further details his story, revealing him to be a former member of the Edenian Resistance and even though he proved to be an exceptional warrior, his arrogance and violent demands to take leadership forced him away, joining Shao Kahn in the hopes of leading his own army. Appearance In his debut appearance, Rain simply appeared as a dark purple palette swap of the ninja characters, being given a slightly lighter sheen when he was made playable and being given a magenta tinge in the N64 version of Mortal Kombat Trilogy. When he resurfaced in Armageddon, he was seen wearing a prince-themed ninja outfit with a royal purple coloration and a cloak. While his face was still covered, he was shown to have long black hair. In MK 2011, he is given a bit of an update to his Armageddon design to be given a more armored look with a mask tied around his head that flows in the wind, allowing players to get a glimpse of his face. Personality In all of his appearances, Rain has been depicted as a rather backstabbing and mistrusting character only looking out for himself with his betrayals second to Tanya. Rain seeks means to power above all else and will no sooner hesitate to betray and kill those who deny him his desires such as when he left the Edenian Resistance and again with Shao Kahn in his ending when he was denied command of an army. Although power is his by birthright, his arrogance leads to conflicts with any temporary allies he's made truces with. Special Abilities With the blood of a god flowing through his veins, Rain is a very fearsome opponent in battle. Manipulating the very weather around him, he can conjure up water in a multitude of fashions, most notable of them being a watery projectile that encases his opponents in a liquid orb which he can control, either pushing or pulling them towards him. He can also form the water particles in the air to create miniature thunderclouds from where he can command bolts of lightning to blast opponents into the air. His advanced watery powers also allow him to liquefy himself into a watery form, quickly reconstituting behind his opponents in a manner akin to teleporting. His most infamous ability however comes in the form of enchanting his leg strength, kicking them so hard that they would reappear opposite to his immediate facing direction Synopsis Trivia *Rain was named after the Prince album "Purple Rain". Given his later reveal as a prince of Edenia further references this. Category:Characters Category:Video game characters